netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Liliane Broussard
Liliane Broussard '''is the agent character of Death Sport. Biggest Influances Cammy White (Street Fighter) Costumes Death Sport * '''Primary: '''Grey collared shirt showing her cleavage and a shoulder holster, black pants and shoes. Wields a Sig Sauer Pro 9mm pistol * '''Secondary: '''Blue collared shirt showing her cleavage and a shoulder holster, black pants and shoes. Wields a M92F 9mm pistol * '''Alternative 1: '''Purple collared shirt showing her cleavage and a shoulder holster, black pants and shoes. Wields a USP 9mm pistol * '''Alternative 2: '''Green collared shirt showing her cleavage and a shoulder holster, black pants and shoes. Wields a Glock 19 9mm pistol Bios Death Sport Agent of the Allied Nations sent to bring Enigma to justice. Liliane is came from France but she is the Caucasian about it, she discovered the Death Sport tournament happen that she can find Enigma. Gameplay She's the Master of French Savate. That will be have more combats and attack to the enemies. Movelist Special Moves * Pistol Shot: Lilliane takes her pistol and shoots the opponent with it. * '''Fouette Kick: '''Lilliane does a snap kick to the opponent's head. * '''Pointe Au Foie, Directe Visage: '''Lilliane punches opponent in the face to stun them, following up with a kick to the ribs * '''Back Leg Sweep: '''Lilliane throws a few punches, which makes the opponent back up, she then steps behind the opponent and kicks them in behind the legs, sweeping the opponent off their feet. * '''Directe Fouette Directe: '''Lilliane delivers a quick punch to the jaw, followed by a kick to the stomach and finshes with a powerful cross to the temple. Finishing Moves Killing Blows * '''French Pistoleer: Lilliiane takes out her pistol and shoots the opponent's ankles. The opponent screams in pain as they drop to their knees as Lilliane shoots them in both shoulders. As soon as the opponent hits the ground, they look up at Lilliane, who shoots them in both eyes, finally killing the opponent. Lillane put the gun into her holster and grins at her work. * 'Hurucanrana Neck Snap: '''Lilliane does a hand stand and wraps her legs around opponent's head. She hoists herself up and delivers a punch to the opponent's face. She then uses her body to flip the opponent to the ground with her ankles still around their head. She then jerks her legs and a sickening crack sounds, the opponent's neck is broken. Lilliane simply walks away as the camera looks at the dead opponent. Suicide * '''Blowing My Brains Out: '''The defeated Lilliane collapses to her knees. She the takes out her own pistol, puts it to the side of her head and pulls the trigger. Blood and brains comes out of the exit wound and Lillane falls to the ground dead. Arcade ''Liliane Broussard/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Lilliane walks into the arena with a pair of sunglasses on. As she see's her opponent, she takes off her sunglasses and says “Give up or your going to regret going up against me.” She then gets into her fighting stance. Victory Pose Lilliane looks down at her defeated opponent with a grin and says “Jamais la moindre chance contre moi.” She puts her sunglasses on and walks away. The scene cuts to Lillane in an alley in another city, she has one of Enigma's henchmen in a hammer lock pressed up against wall. She pistol whips him and says “Where's Enigma you Fils de pute.” Trivia * Cathrine Taber voiced Cécile Cosima Caminades in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. * Some of the moves come from the show Human Weapon * The Killing Blow "Hurucanrana Neck Snap" is inspired by the way Sonya Blade kills Ermac from Mortal Kombat Annihation * French Translation: Grand homme(Big man), Préparez-vous(Prepare Yourself) Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dark Winter characters Category:Death Sport characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters